


I can do this all day

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *abo，非发情期无法标记，无法打开生殖腔，但信息素仍然会相互影响*脱衣舞男Steve*All盾
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

昏暗的酒吧里红绿色的激光射灯不停转动，激烈的电子舞曲让整间大厅都开始颤抖，场内所有观众的目光都集中在舞台中央的帅气金发舞男身上，此起彼伏的尖叫声几乎能把房顶掀飞：“再脱一件，Angelo！”  
Angelo向着声音最大的方向露出一个闪亮的微笑，右手扶住钢管身体向后仰倒，线条完美的双腿紧紧攀附在钢管上，左手扯下在刚才的表演中已经松松散散的灰蓝色领带向台下扔去，原本就大开的白衬衫领口没有了遮挡，浅蜜色的肌肤暴露在空气下，引起更大的一波音浪。  
“I can do this all day.”他说。

他靠在后台的化妆桌上，换上了一身便服，过分夸张的舞台亮片眼妆已经被卸掉，露出一张原本英俊的脸，微笑看着推门进来的那个男人。  
“又一次大获全胜，Angelo，”男人将一把美金塞到他胸前的口袋里，拍了两下，“你真的不打算做全职吗？我愿意给你现在三倍的时薪……”  
Angelo皱眉，他停顿了一下，还是做出和之前一样的回答：“不，Brock，我有自己的事情要做……”  
“每次你都这么说，”酒吧老板Rumlow耸肩，“那么，今晚有空喝一杯？”  
他用暧昧的眼光打量着Angelo，手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，Angelo嘴角微微向下撇，在Rumlow注意到之前化作一个笑容：“今天不行，老板，我明天得早起，教授有事找我。”  
“我都快忘了你还是个大学生，”Rumlow沉思，“也许我们下次可以把这个当成卖点？”  
“千万别，”Angelo开始收拾东西，“这可不是个好主意，除了高中女生没人会喜欢这个身份。而且，我做这份工作只是出于偶然，你答应过要为我保守秘密。”  
“我答应过很多事。”Rumlow耸肩，放弃了这个话题。  
“下周见，Brock，”Angelo将所有零碎物品都塞进包里，朝他眨了眨眼，“我会想你的。”  
“我打赌你不会。”他关门后Rumlo喃喃自语。  
Steve回到自己租住的那间小公寓，疲惫地叹了口气，打开墙上的开关，猛然发现沙发上居然坐着一个人。  
“Bucky？你为什么来这里？”他被吓了一跳，Bucky从来没有不告而来，脸上的表情更是他从未见过的凝重，他的心开始加速跳动，生怕出了什么大事，“一切还好吗？”  
“还不错，”Bucky阴沉着脸点头，目光深到足以杀人，“所有事情都挺好的，除了你。你为什么这么晚才回来？”  
Steve的心漏跳了一拍。难道他被发现了？他强忍住心中的慌乱，眼神定定地看着他，一字一句地说：“我在和导师商讨期末作品的主题……”  
“在深夜十一点？”Bucky微笑，“也许我现在该给Omega保护协会打个电话……”  
他真的伸手拿起电话拨号，Steve慌忙跑过去阻止了他：“停！”  
“你什么时候学会了撒谎？”他们僵持着，Bucky按住他压在电话上的手问他，“我全都看到了。”  
他的大脑整整空白了三秒，再次开口时嗓音都变得沙哑：“什么？”  
“我说，我全都看到了，Angelo。”  
那个名字一出口，他们之间的气氛完全凝固，Steve感觉自己彻底失去了对身体的控制权，他像个被美杜莎石化的雕像一样呆立在原地：“你……”  
“我来找你，只是因为想给你生日的惊喜，而我确实得到了一份意料之外的惊喜，”James站起身，他的目光复杂，而其中成分最多的是怒火，“我一直在楼下等你，直到你第一次回来……还需要我说更多吗？Steve，我让你上大学读没用的艺术可不是为了看到这个，还有你他妈到底有没有意识到你是个该死的Omega？”  
Steve沉默，他从未见过这样的Bucky，印象里他在面对自己时总是沉稳而耐心，很少真正发怒，但一旦生气，后果将会十分严重：“我打了抑制剂，喷了omega香水，他们以为我是beta……我需要钱。”  
“你在埋怨我给你的钱不够吗？”Bucky质问他。  
“我没有。”Steve摇头。  
“那你要那么多钱干什么？”Bucky步步紧逼。  
“因为我想要你不那么拼命，我想要和你过更好的生活！”Steve大喊，终于说出这句话的他有一种如释重负的感觉，“而且，我并不认为这份工作有什么可耻之处，我付出劳动，获得报酬，这一切都合理合法！我甚至还给联邦政府缴税！你跟我做的有哪怕一点不一样吗？地下搏斗？唯一的区别就是你的观众喜欢血腥，而我的观众喜欢色情！而且这个更容易……”  
Bucky狠狠揍了他一拳：“你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，Steve。”  
“我不这么认为。”他捂着肚子起身，碧蓝色双眼中也燃起了怒火，但他接下来没有做出任何动作，就只是静静地站在那里。  
Bucky也静静地看着他。  
Alpha浓烈的信息素和淡淡的劣质omega香水味道在屋内交缠，Bucky眼中泛起了某种他十分熟悉的火焰。  
“我他妈的真想现在就他妈的操……”  
“注意语言。”他下意识皱眉。  
“我敢说你听过更脏的，”Bucky将他逼到墙边，他的后背紧紧贴在冰冷的石灰墙壁上，钢铁手臂挡在他的左侧，那张因愤怒而扭曲的脸就在他的前方，“他们没有对你这么说过吗？在舞台上？当他们把钱塞进你内裤的时候？有没有人贴在你的耳边说想要操你，手差点摸上你的老二？或者他们更喜欢你的屁股，因为它够翘？‘美国翘臀’是吧，每个人都这么说，然后你让所有人都闭嘴，现在你喜欢上这个称呼了？对，我忘了，你打了抑制剂，闻不到他们到处乱喷的信息素，所以你就对着一群危险的Alpha打开身体？你为什么不说话，Steve，继续说啊？告诉我你有多喜欢这份工作，比喜欢我还要喜欢？告诉我我喜欢二十多年的人只不过是个自甘下贱的婊子？告诉我一直都是我在自作多情？我看得出你究竟什么意思，Steve，但是我告诉你，不可能。Sam不会回来。你永远是我的Omega。”  
他从Steve的裤子里抽出刚才一直在他身下肆虐的手，金发青年刚才差一点在他手下射出来：“你这辈子永远别想摆脱我，Steve。”  
“永远。”他亲了亲Steve嫣红色的双唇，从他身上离开。  
“你洗澡了么？”Bucky问他，Steve摇了摇头，男人不由分说抓住他的手大踏步走向浴室，“一起。”  
“没必要……”Steve试图挣开他，他有些害怕接下来会遭到怎样的对待，他知道Bucky一向喜欢暴力，但他不敢太过用劲，而Bucky的铁手臂确实攥得很紧，“我仍然爱你，Bucky。”  
“我看不到，”他关上浴室门，脱下T恤，露出布满旧伤痕的上半身，每一道都是他在拳场战斗上得到的勋章，“证明给我看。”  
“怎么做？”  
Bucky脱下灰蓝色牛仔裤扔到一边，他冷冷地看着他：“记得我们上床之前我会做什么吗？”  
Steve点头。  
“轮到你了。”  
Steve表情顿了一下，明显是在迟疑，Bucky不耐烦地问他：“你是做，还是不做？”  
“我可以现在就走，但我保证接下来每个发情期你都得自己度过……”  
“不要……”Steve想到可能的后果，浑身发冷，他迅速脱下外套，半跪在Bucky身前，几乎是双手颤抖着拉下他的内裤，“我会证明给你看……”  
我还爱你。  
Steve有时候会想，他和Bucky之间的情感究竟是一种已成定局的习惯，还是当真如同他人所言的爱情，但眼下的情形已经不允许他继续纠结这个问题，而且答案绝对毋庸置疑——  
他握住Bucky蓄势待发的阴茎，闭上眼睛，一点点将它吞入口中，动作迟缓而僵硬。  
“我记得我教过你应该怎么做。”  
“看着我，”他掐住Steve的下巴，迫使他和自己视线相交，青年美丽的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，不知是因为疼痛还是羞辱，“现在你感到羞耻了？你对着一群人搔首弄姿的时候呢？有一分钟，不，哪怕一秒钟想到过我吗？继续，Steve，不许停下来，动一动舌头，对，就是这样……好男孩……你吸过其他人的鸡巴吗？你那些观众？他们舍得花钱看你跳舞，一定也愿意买你一晚，你说是吧？多少钱？”  
Steve无法出声，他只能拼命摇头，以证明Bucky说的不是真的，由于动作太大他甚至开始咳嗽：“咳咳咳……”  
Bucky脸上心疼的神色一闪而过，他抓住他的金色短发，粗暴地按住Steve的头开始挺动腰身：“我不想看到你的脸，Steve。”  
Steve眼前一片漆黑，鼻尖萦绕着属于Bucky的气味，浓密的阴毛几乎要让他不能呼吸。他不喜欢蜜蜡，Steve抗议过很多次，但Bucky一直对此无动于衷。  
他怀疑自己嘴里塞着的东西又大了一圈，脸部肌肉开始酸痛，他甚至已经无法控制自己嘴角不停渗出的液体，连想要吞咽都来不及。  
Bucky最后抽动了几下，精液尽数射在他的口中，阴茎却没有半点要拿出来的迹象，他沉声命令：“吞下去。”  
Steve喉结上下滚动，他果然遵循了对方的指示，将带着腥味的白浊咽下，Bucky微笑着抽出阴茎，拍了拍他的脸：  
“这才是我的男孩。”  
他打开花洒，把水流调成一个合适的温度，向Steve身上浇去：“我会把你洗干净，Steve。”  
纯白色的T恤在水流下变得透明，逐渐露出他漂亮的肌肉，浅色的乳头在热水和冷空气的交替下微微挺立，Bucky的眼神更加暗沉了一分：“有没有人试着把钱塞进这里？”  
他抚摸着Steve的胸肌，将它们挤出一道沟，虽然是疑问句但却语气肯定，仿佛他当时就在现场见证了一切：“你夹住那些钱了吗？”  
“别……”Steve发出一声类似呻吟的低语，“求求你别说了，Bucky……”  
没有人这么做过。但Steve忍不住幻想，如果有人做呢？如果……如果，那个人是他呢？他知道这很下流，但他就是无法停止，或许Bucky的声音有着魔力，能让你心甘情愿陷入他描绘的场景，无论是真是假……  
棕发男人似乎看出了他的想法，他冷笑，水流调的更大：“把裤子脱了。”  
他的动作称得上迅速，Bucky打量着他光洁的身体：“激光？”  
“日光浴还是喷雾？”他故意避开他早就高高翘起的阴茎，手顺着他大腿内侧的肌肤不停摩挲，紊乱的呼吸打破了Steve故作冷静的回答，“喷雾……”  
“你确实需要很多钱，”Bucky关掉水，拆下花洒，意识到接下来会发生什么的Steve呼吸一滞，“转身。”  
残存的理智告诉他此刻应该逃离，但情感马上占据了上风，他不想再被Bucky用那种失望的眼神再看一次了。  
软管插入他身体时一阵刺痛，他温热的液体不断灌入他的肠道，他甚至没办法分辨自己刚才是不是流血了，唇间溢出如同气音一般的呻吟：“嘶……”  
“痛么？”Bucky问他，金属手臂擦过他的后背，“记住我比你要痛十倍。”  
“我……”他动了动唇，未完成的道歉被对方堵了回去，他掰过Steve的脸，给了他一个温柔绵长的吻，“你再说话，我不知道自己还会做出什么事情。”  
Bucky的吻让他想起高中情窦初开的午后，他们在橄榄球比赛结束后空无一人的休息室里偷尝禁果，那是他一生中迄今为止最梦幻的时光：“好……”  
过多的水开始流到地下，Bucky关掉水阀拿出软管，拍了拍他的屁股：“夹紧了。”  
Steve努力控制着括约肌，他现在根本不敢动，哪怕一个微小的动作都可能让他失去控制，Bucky还在坏心地揉捏着他的臀瓣，舌头舔舐着他的耳廓：“这半年来，你有没有想我？”  
他疯狂点头，Bucky狠狠咬了一口他的耳垂，深深的印痕上渗出血迹：“我想你想到要发疯，Steve。”  
他是认真的，Steve明白，从男人的语气中他能听出来，而这个发现加重了一倍他的愧疚：“Bucky……”  
他比出一个噤声的手势，手指慢慢从臀部滑动到前方早已挺立的阴茎上，动作熟练。  
Steve难以抑制地呻吟出声：“呃啊……”  
这个男人总是能最快找到他所有的敏感点，然后将他拉进那片必然沉迷的情欲之海，让他失去清醒时引以为傲的自控力，让他只能跟着他的节奏一起沉浮，每一次做爱都像在暴风雨中漂浮的双人小舟，而今天也不例外。  
Bucky将拇指放到他唇边的时候，他还没有意识到那是什么，下意识张开嘴含入口中，却听到身后传来的低笑：“你尝起来怎么样，Steve？”  
他才发觉自己在刚才不知道什么时候已经射了出来，而他指尖沾上的正是自己的精液，Bucky另一只手拍了拍他微微隆起的腹部：“我后悔没早点对你这么做了，Steve。你看上去真美。”  
他放开他，像皇帝大赦天下一样宣布他可以排出体内所有热水，当Steve颤抖着双腿坐到马桶上时，Bucky露出一个邪恶的微笑：“不是那里，Steve。那里。”  
Steve抬起头，Bucky指向角落里的一个小水桶，他的眼神里充满了震惊和不可置信，最终还是费力起身，一步步挪动过去，双腿微顿，将自己最羞耻的部位暴露于人前。  
“我见过你全身上下的每一个地方，”Bucky说，他凑过来玩弄着他的乳头，“所以，没必要羞耻，做给我看。”  
淅淅沥沥的水声响起，Steve低头闭上双眼，他不想去想自己现在在Bucky眼中会是多么糟糕的形象。等到那些水终于被排空，他的双腿也几乎快要支撑不住自己，Bucky用他冰冷的金属食指探入他的入口，测试他有没有排干净：“要不要再来一次？”  
Steve脸上的抗拒已经表明了一切，他轻笑：“好。”  
男人将他压在洗手台上，抬起一条腿长驱直入，已经彻底湿润的后穴吞进他巨大的阴茎毫不费力：“啊……”  
他掐住Steve的脖子，三两下擦干镜子上的水雾，迫使他看向镜子里的自己：“看看你自己，Steve。”  
玻璃上映出的人金发散乱，眼神迷离，身体由于动情泛着迷人的红色，唇边还沾着一点不知是谁的精液，他下意识舔掉，毫无意外地遭到了更加猛烈的进攻。  
“你就是个婊子。”


	2. Chapter 2

这不是什么长久之计，Steve意识到。他正坐在Barton教授的课上，完全无法集中注意力去听教授在说什么，后穴里那颗塞着不动的跳蛋已经占去了他全部的注意力，腰部传来隐隐的酸痛感。他放下手中的笔，趴在桌子上。  
昨晚Bucky做了多少次……三次，还是更多？他不记得了，他只记得自己无数次到达高潮，无数次哭泣着祈求他停下，也许他最后甚至昏了过去……醒来之后，他的床头放着一份已经签名的协议，以及这颗跳蛋。  
根据协议，他得放弃这份工作，并接受为期一个月的惩罚——  
“1.a.第一天，出门时必须塞入有GPS和温湿度检测器的跳蛋，否则甲方有权对乙方进行封闭式惩罚。”  
他握着那枚小东西愣了很久，直到接到Bucky的电话，他才决定听从协议上的指令，而这费了他不少功夫。当他急急忙忙套上衣服直奔公交的时候还差点被颠簸的路况顶到射精，他怀疑当时坐在自己身边的那个男人看出来了，于是他连下车都走得步履匆匆，但这却让他的处境雪上加霜。现在他只能趴在阶梯教室的课桌上，假装自己不舒服，实际上……  
下课后所有人陆陆续续走开，Steve刚拿起包准备离开，却被教授叫住，他关心地看着他：“你还好吗，Mr.Rogers？”  
“呃，我很好，”他有点慌乱，很快又镇定下来，下一秒他的手机响了，“谢谢教授，我有个电话……”  
Barton教授露出理解的表情，Steve走到门外，对面是个陌生的女声：“Angelo？”  
好像有什么东西在他的脑袋里敲响了，他整个人都陷入了嗡鸣，在他反应过来之前早就背熟的话已经说出口：“你好，女士，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
电话那头传来笑声：“今晚有时间吗？我和朋友们要办一个单身派对，中央公园附近，你认识路吧？Leafroad，237公寓，八点……”  
“抱……抱歉，女士，我只在酒吧演出，而且，我辞职了。”  
女孩明显很惊讶：“我昨天才去看过你的演出，而且我朋友真的很喜欢你……这样吧，也许我可以付你双倍？三倍？就当是满足一个粉丝的小愿望？”  
有什么东西在他心中碎裂了。  
他听到自己说“Yes.”

傍晚他拜托Natasha给自己化妆，经验丰富的舞女一边往他脸上扑粉一边疑惑：“让所有人都看不出你原来的长相？Angelo，我还是第一次听说这种要求，你惹上麻烦了吗？抢了一个Alpha的Omega？这种事情经常发生，要我说，对自己的Omega没有掌控能力的Alpha应该感到羞愧才是，怎么会有脸骚扰别人……”  
“不是，”他苦笑，想摇头，Natasha扳住他的下巴，“不想变成小丑就别动。抿嘴唇，对，再来一次……你得戴个美瞳，喜欢什么颜色的？黑色，棕色，浅蓝色，或者绿色？选一个。”  
她把那些美瞳盒子一字排开放到他面前，Angelo面露迟疑，最终他的手落在绿色美瞳上：“这个。”  
“我以为你会选黑色，”Natasha撑开他的眼睛为他戴上，Angelo看着镜子里的自己，“绿色会让我想起一个人……”  
“谁？别告诉我是Loki，”Natasha给他戴上另一只，而他的表情告诉她她说对了，“卧槽，你还在想他？他那次可是把所有人都坑了一遍，天知道他就是个他妈的Alpha！Angelo，你不记得那天了吗？我还记得有人发誓要杀了他……”  
“他……他教会了我一些事情。”  
“什么事？撒谎？”  
Natasha从他身前离开，双手压在他的肩膀上：“完成！”  
他离开前她递给他一张字条：“如果你真的遇到麻烦，打我电话。”  
“谢谢，”他接过字条，郑重地将它放进牛仔裤口袋里，抱了抱Natasha，“再见，Nata。”  
他站在门外，甚至听得到里面的嘈杂乐声和欢呼声，Angelo深吸一口气，按响了门铃。  
至少三遍才有人出来应答，是个穿着格子衬衫戴眼镜的灰发男生，头发乱糟糟的：“你是那个脱衣舞男吗？”  
“呃，是，这里是leafroad237吗？因为给我打电话的是一位女士……”  
“哦，那是Janet，她有事来不了了，这个单身派对是给我们的朋友朗办的，他是个gay，你知道，只喜欢Alpha的Alpha，怪人，这家伙后天就要结婚……我们本来不打算请脱衣舞的，但Janet坚持这是个传统，而朗也很好奇……对，他是个老古董式的人，如果这次不请你，我保证他这辈子都不会见到哪怕一次脱衣舞，他男朋友在这种事情上真的很严格……嗨，大家，这是Angelo，Janet一定要点的stripper！”  
Angelo向所有人打了个招呼，男人们或欲望或不屑的目光集中在他身上，虽然也参加过几次单身派对，但点他的通常是女士，他完全不习惯这种场合。  
屋子里漂浮着烟草酒精和各种各样信息素的味道，Angelo怀疑自己的抑制剂开始失效了，他本来不该闻到那些富有侵略性的Alpha气味，但现在再来一针也来不及，他在心里叹了口气，今晚看上去注定有状况。  
有人开始吹口哨：“可惜Janet看不到他的演出。”  
带他进门的棕发男子大笑：“你忘了那个小东西吗，Jay？是哪位天才说要记录Scott单身生活中最美好的一晚？”  
“我们都知道那是你，Brass，停止你的自吹自擂，这可不是今晚的预定节目，”沙发上的卷发青年开口，目光移向Angelo，“他才是。”  
“事先声明，我是直的，加入这里纯属好奇，”Brass一屁股坐到沙发旁边，“现在开始？”  
表演大获全胜，或者说……有些成功过头才对。在他进屋之前气氛一直很热烈，而当brass打开香槟把整整一瓶都喷到他身上的时候，一切都达到了不可控制的巅峰。  
没人记得是谁先摸上他的胸肌的，在众人被Omega信息素吞噬的理智反应过来之前，已经有七八只手在他身上四处乱摸，有一只甚至就像昨晚Bucky说的，沿着他的内裤边缘塞钱进去，差一点就能摸到他的阴茎。Angelo率先意识到不对，他挣扎着想要停止，但已经被甜美的Omega味道吸引的男人们不可能放过他，他们将他压在地上，有人趴下身子舔着他身上刚刚流过的酒液，而这让Angelo陷入彻底无法摆脱的欲望：“嗯……”  
他仰起头，目光失焦，像是跃出水面后干渴的鱼，有人撕开了他的内裤，急躁地在他的阴茎上搓了两下就探向后穴，Angelo身体一颤，他觉得有什么重要的事情被自己忘记了：“呃啊……别碰那里……拜托……”  
男人挤进去一根食指，稍稍扩张后又放入一根，紧接着他似乎发现了什么新大陆，表情狰狞而兴奋：“这是什么，婊子？”  
他将那颗跳蛋从里面勾出来，Angelo无力地躺在地上，男人们不停玩弄着他身体的每一个部位，他早就失去了反抗的所有力气，在看到那枚被他遗忘的跳蛋时也只是茫然了一秒：“那是……那是个跳蛋。”  
那一刻他听到了在场绝大多数男人带着欲望的辱骂。  
“你今天一直带着它吗？”男人把玩着沾满水渍的小东西，“即使在公交车上？”  
他好像认出这个男人了，他就是今早坐在他身边的那个人，Angelo唇色发白：“你……”  
“我们会保留你的小秘密，”男人找到跳蛋开关拨开，重新将它塞进他微张的穴口，“只要你也保留我们的。”  
男人拉下拉链，露出已经完全硬挺的阴茎，毫无保留地插进他的身体，angelo耳畔传来brass不满的声音：“你不该这么做，Zack！至少该让Scott先来，这可是他的单身派对！”  
“抱歉，我忍不住了，”Zack按住Angelo的大腿，Scott微笑，“我可以做最后一个。”  
“认真的？”barss问，兴奋之色溢于言表，“那我要下一个！”  
在此起彼伏的人声中他们定下了操他的次序，一个人扶起他的上半身，好几根鸡巴贴在他的唇边，barss扶额，“你们究竟玩没玩过群p，兄弟？他还有两只手！”  
经过brass的指点房间里变成了那种经典群pA片的局面：Angelo一边被人狂乱地操着，双手握住两个人的阴茎上下摆动，另一边嘴里还塞着一根，吞吐两下又换成另一个，现在他们两个人正在试着一起把鸡巴塞进angleo这张小嘴，脱衣舞男似乎想要抗议什么，但他只能发出“呜呜呜”的哀求声，在这群人听来无异于求欢的暗示，其中一个男人大喊：“他在说你操得他不够爽，Zack！给这小婊子点颜色瞧瞧！”  
Angelo眼神惊恐，他能感到对方的阴茎在他的身体里又大了一圈，像一颗钉子狠狠把他钉在那里无法动弹，连带着那颗不断震动的跳蛋，他以为不甚敏感的后穴中传来的快感直接让他攀上顶峰：“哈啊……嗯……”  
“快看，这个婊子直接被操射了！”brass大喊，angelo发现在他身上的那些手爆发出了之前一倍的热情，他的阴茎几乎是在射精后的一瞬间又再一次硬起。  
在他射精的时候那个男人也射在了他的体内，他抽出阴茎时不停开合的后穴也跟着溢出一丝白浊，正当他以为可以休息一下时brass迅速抢占了那个位置，Zack在旁边问他要不要把跳蛋拿出来。  
也许是他脸上的渴求过于明显，最终brass否决了这个提议，而Angelo也没有精力再去理会这个，因为那两个人终于成功将鸡巴塞进了他的嘴里，连他都不知道自己这么天赋异禀，龟头差一点顶到他的喉咙，他想要干呕却又不敢，只能强忍着不适配合着男人的抽插动作。  
“继续，Angelo，”Scott在他身上印下吻痕，“我确定你能做到。”  
Brass也射在了他的体内，接下来几个人他都没有记住名字，有人把他按在墙上后入，有人要求他摆出跪趴的姿势两个人轮流操他，有人让他坐在阴茎上自己动，等到他最后累到快要抬不起哪怕一根手指的时候，派对主角Scott来到Angelo面前：  
“轮到我了。”  
Brass问：“你打算怎么干他？”  
Scott露出一个堪称鬼畜的微笑：“谁知道最近的公共厕所在哪儿？”  
男人们吃了一惊，随后反应过来他打算做什么：“这可太变态了，Scott。”  
“得了吧，你们难道不想这么玩吗？”Scott反问，几个人的呼吸粗重起来，“反正他也不会报警，Zack，你是不是认识他？”  
“不，不过我知道他住在哪里，就在我对面的公寓楼，”Zack说，Scott点头，“这就更简单了。给他套件衣服，我们走。”  
市中心深夜，几个醉汉走在空无一人的人行道上，其中一个套着白衬衫和运动短裤的男人走得比别人更要不稳，时不时有人扶住他，只有他们几个明白这不是因为酒精，而是因为已经陷入他后穴深处的那枚跳蛋。  
Scott将他锁在厕所入口的排水管上，脱下Angelo的裤子，露出他彻底被打开的后穴，后者的眼神已经麻木，他草草干了他几下又拔出来，掏出一根黑色马克笔在他的后背上写下：  
“一元一次。”  
“Scott……”看着Scott离开的背影，Angelo绝望地想要喊住他，男人转头微笑，“明天早上我会放你走。对了，顺便一提，那是真的手铐，所以别想着挣脱它，对你的手腕也是种保护。”  
“你是个警察？”  
“不是只有警察才能搞到真家伙的，男孩——”Scott和他的朋友们头也不回地走远了，Angelo靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙上缩着身子，初夏的深夜仍然很冷，而他只有一件情趣内衣一样的衬衫，浑身上下还在不停散发着独属于Omega的焦糖味道，他完全能预见到自己接下来会遭遇什么。  
他咬牙蹲在地上，试图把那枚还在不停工作的跳蛋从最深处排出来，另一只空闲的手撑开自己的穴口：“嗯……呼……”  
他能感到那东西在自己体内一点一点缓慢向下挪动，手指已经触到了塑料外壳的质感，他用力一拽，没想到跳蛋又滑进去了几分，他只好再来一次，这次他没敢用手，当听到那东西终于落在地上的声音之后，他如释重负。  
黑暗中传来一声诡异的笑：  
“我在旁边看你好久了，男孩。”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve在家里躺了整整三天，Scott将他从那根水管上解下来的时候他身上沾满了精液和尿液，后穴同样被这些东西占的满满当当，一开始那些成群结队的Alpha流浪汉只是用他的身体发泄欲望，直到第一个男人在他肚子里撒尿而他还该死地在尿液灌入的一瞬间射了，那之后他就变成了这群人的公用便器，直到Scott出现……  
那是另一种形式的噩梦。  
Barton教授出现后，噩梦变成了双倍的梦魇，他皱眉看着被Scott从浴室里抱出来的Angelo：“Steve？”  
“这是他的真名？你认识他，亲爱的？”  
“他上我的课，”Barton简单解释，“你送他回家，还是我去？”  
Scott笑了笑，他擦干Steve身上的水：“帮帮忙？他还在怕我，也许你能让他放松下来。”  
Barton点头：“下次注意点。”  
他给Steve穿上衣服，握住他的手拉着他走向门外，让他坐在副驾驶座上，他上车，两个人系上安全带：“你可以叫我Clint。”  
“还是不想说话，是么？”clint起步，“听歌？”  
Steve仍然沉默，Clint不以为意，继续说下去：“说实话，如果我知道那个电话是Scott打的，我会砸了你的手机让你别接。本质来讲，Scott还算是个不错的人，不过我完全没想到他说的脱衣舞男会是你……学费不够吗？可以试试助学贷款，虽然大概要还上十几年，我的五年前才还清……对了，绿色和你实在不配，我们一致同意还是原来的蓝色更衬你的模样……”  
“他还没付我钱。”  
前方正好遇到红灯，Clint一个急刹车：“什么？”  
“这是个交易，而我需要报酬。”Steve一字一字地说。  
“认真的？你刚度过一个可怕的夜晚，而你第一反应是要钱？”Clint叹气，他打开钱包，“多少钱？”  
“六百。”  
“少了点，”Clint数出六张百元大钞递给他，手无意间触到他的掌心时他颤抖了一下，“这是我应得的。”  
“这个教训，还是这笔钱？”  
“都是。”  
“换份工作，别做这行。”  
“我会起诉你们的，”他将钱折起来塞进口袋，“被一群Alpha轮奸不属于我的工作范畴。”  
Clint笑了笑，他显然以为对方是在以此为筹码要挟更多的钱：“我保证你不会想要这么做，男孩。”  
“性爱录像也录下了你们，而我随时可以搬家，”他说，“Barton教授，而我会举证你包庇罪。”  
“你可以试试，”Clint不以为意，“我有个不错的律师。一个伪装成Beta的Omega，还从事脱衣舞这种严格管控Omega准入制度的工作，到时候是会罚款还是入狱就不是我能控制的了，你猜陪审团那群Beta会怎么想？”  
“看，这才算得上威胁，”听到Steve很长时间没有说话，Clint继续说，“如果你真的想去，那就去报警吧，不过警察更可能先把你抓起来……”  
他将Steve一直送到家门口，在他开门时问：“不请我进去坐坐？”  
Steve“砰”地一声狠狠甩上门，他无力地靠在门板上，脑海中一片空白。  
二十分钟之后他从裤兜里摸出了那张已经皱成一团的纸条，看着上面的号码犹豫了十分钟，最终拨了那个电话。  
“喂？”  
熟悉的女声在电流里有些失真，Steve想，太好了，不是答录机。  
“有人吗？”  
“……是我。”  
“Steve？你还好吗？”  
“Greenwield 527，有空的话……”  
“我马上过去。”  
Natasha挂了电话，Steve回到房间，蜷缩在床上。  
Bucky的协议还放在床头柜，但Steve已经没心情再去看它，他一直在想Clint说的话，一半理智告诉他那就是事实，另一半告诉他世界不可能如此黑暗，正义必有出路。  
但真的有吗？  
Natasha很快就到了，她甚至还带了几种常备药品：“Steve？发生什么事了？”  
他扯出一个苦笑：“我不想说。”  
Natasha理解地点点头，她坐在他的床边：“我做什么能让你舒服点？”  
“我有个问题，”他开口，Natasha用眼神示意他说下去，“如果Omega从事禁止他们进入的行业，会有什么样的后果？”  
“取决于会不会被发现，被发现的话，运气好罚款，不然你只能进监狱，”Natasha语气沉重，“但监狱多半是混合式的，而那里的Omega通常活不过三个月。”  
“没有人认为这不合理吗？”  
“连Omega保护协会都不会为此抗议，Steve，”Natasha叹气，“自愿逃出社会保护区——你知道的，那些只为Omega提供的岗位——的omega没有被拯救的必要。”  
“但我做不了那些工作，”Steve以极低的音量自言自语，Natasha惊呼，“你是Omega？”  
既然已经被发现了，也没有任何隐藏的必要，他承认：“是。”  
“Loki是你的Alpha吗？”她眼里一下燃起了八卦的火焰，Steve为她无端的联想笑了一下，“不是，我后来从来没见过他……我一直在用抑制剂，能伪装成纯Beta的那种。”  
“那可不便宜，”Natasha微笑，“其实我也在用。”  
“你也是Omega？”  
Natasha轻轻摇头，Steve感觉自己的心沉到了谷底。有一个女性Alpha坐在他身边，而他现在连看到Alpha都会产生生理性恐惧。  
但这三天还是平静地过去了，什么事情都没有发生。Steve的身体恢复的很快，Natasha笑着称赞这是他身为Omega的天赋能力，在他明确表示自己讨厌这个用法后她再也没这么提过。  
三天以来Bucky就像是消失了一样，连那份条约似乎都被他忘在了脑后，Steve连一个电话都没有接到，这让他在放松时又未免有几分紧张。难道他遇到什么危险了吗？不可能，那是Bucky，有什么能拦住冬日战士？他想了又想，最终倾向于Bucky只不过是出了次来不及通知任何人的紧急任务，毕竟他以前也遇到过这种情况。协议早就被他收起来锁在柜子里，绝对不会让Natasha看到，虽然她是他的朋友，但谁能保证一个Alpha的品性如何呢？在性之一方面，他们是众所周知的野兽。  
她接过门口外卖员递来的披萨：“谢谢，不用找了。”  
“Nata，”他打开冰箱拿出两罐可乐，像是终于下定了什么决心，“告诉Brock，我不干了。”  
“你早该这么说，”她露出一种“你终于这么做了”的表情，打开披萨盒子拿起一块送到他嘴边，“尝尝？”  
Alpha的这个动作让他感到不安，但Steve还是咬了一口，饼心的芝士在他唇齿间融化：“我喜欢这个味道。”  
下一秒他手机响了，Steve不得不去接电话：“您好？”  
对面是个陌生的男声，听上去喝了不少，背景听起来像是个派对：“你是那个跳脱衣舞的？希望我没打错电话，这本黄叶看上去太旧，顺便，不介意的话，你今年多大？三十岁以上就算了，我不用说你也知道为什么……Angelo？是这么念吗？还是Angel-O？你是个Omega？”  
“先生，你打错电话了，”他挂掉电话，Natasha担心地看着他，他摇摇头示意自己没事，“只是个醉鬼而已……”  
电话又响了，Steve直接合盖按掉，对方依旧锲而不舍地打来，直到他终于烦不胜烦接通：“我告诉你你打错电话了！”  
“真的？”对面的声音听起来冷静了许多，噪音也几乎消失不见，“所以，要么是电话黄页出错，不过那群人在无本万利的事情上出错的概率极低，要么我刚才说中了，你真的是个Omega？虽然后面这个概率更低，但根据你的反应，我倾向这才是真相……Jarvis？去查查这个名字……”  
“你赢了，”电话那头传来欢呼，Steve淡淡地说，“但我不干了。”  
“不干了？你说不干了是什么意思？”  
“我辞职了。”  
“一万。”  
“什么？”  
“一万美金，”他能听到电话那头的男人数钱的声音，“贝佛利B1。你来，钱就是你的。”  
那个男人挂断了电话。  
他合上手机，Natasha说：“那是富人区。”  
“我知道。”  
“你打算去？”  
Steve攥紧手中的翻盖机，一万美金足够做很多事情，足够让Bucky少在暗无天日的地下拳场和人对战，足够让他安安心心度过不会随时担心身上的钱不够吃饭的一学年……  
Natasha拍了拍他的肩，她看出他已经下定了决心：“抑制剂还有多少？”  
“足够了，”他给自己打了一针，匆匆吃完晚饭，“我保证这次不会出任何意外。”

这里的确在举办一个派对，或者换种说法，这里根本是一团糟。  
Steve站在紧闭的大门前正准备抬手敲门，一个电子男声从他头顶响起，吓了他一跳：“访客请登记，先生。”  
“有人叫我来的，我是……”  
“Angelo先生？”电子音问，他点头，大门打开放他进去，“Sir很期待你的演出。”  
留着奇怪胡子的男人从人群中一眼看到了格格不入的Steve，他叫他的名字：“Angelo！这边！”  
Angelo走过去，被他一把拉住坐到长沙发上，他打量着他的相貌：“现在我知道他们为什么给你起这个名字了。”  
“你想为我跳舞，还是为所有人？”  
Angelo露出职业性的微笑，嘴角上扬到标准弧度：“可以，但得加钱。”  
“多少？”  
“五千？”他试探着问。  
“这可比一万少多了，”男人签了一张一万五的支票给他，“你真是来赚钱的？”  
“我说过我辞职不干了。”  
“但你还是来了，”男人不由分说抓起他的手，带着他走向别处，“看到了吗，Jarvis？我告诉过你钱可以做到绝大多数事情。”  
“是的，Sir，”机械声再一次出现，他看出了Angelo的疑惑，解释道，“很酷是吧？他是我的AI管家，Jarvis。你在门口应该见过他了？”  
他点头，男人还在喋喋不休：“你真的是个Omega？无意冒犯，作为一个Beta，我总是对其他特殊人群的生存状况好奇……你用的是哪种抑制剂？试试这个？斯塔克工业产品，正在经过FDA测试，不介意的话送你？”  
“你是Tony Stark？”Angelo问。  
“你不知道我是谁？”男人看起来很惊讶，还是把那瓶抑制剂塞到了他手中，“喷雾式，能持续24小时，上面有说明……”  
门在他们面前自动打开，Tony示意Angelo先进去，灯光随后亮起，Angelo才发现屋子里还有一个人。  
Tony显然也没料到这个情况，他开口问：“Jarvis？”  
“Peter Parker，Sir.”  
“我知道是他，他为什么会在这里？”  
“Mr.Parker喝醉了，Sir.”  
“他看上去不像21岁。”Angelo说。  
“遵纪守法，”Tony瞥了他一眼，从旁边随便找了条小毯子给Peter盖上，“谁让他喝酒的？我说过只给他果汁……”  
“他抢走Mrs.Potts的香槟喝光了那瓶酒。事发突然，没人来得及阻止。”  
“OK，”Tony暂时接受了这个解释，“所以这是plan B？”  
“不，plan Z，Sir。”  
Angelo站在一旁，感到尴尬和多余。他试探着问Tony：“抱歉，我该走吗？呃，如果你不需要表演的话，这是支票……”  
Tony皱眉，拒绝了他：“拿回去，男孩，我从来不收回我给出去的东西。”  
“而且我还是想看你跳舞。”  
“就在这里？”  
“就在这里。”  
“但他……”Steve看向那个陷入沉睡的男孩，少年青涩的脸泛着红色，看上去很不舒服，Tony不耐烦地摆手，“别管他，这不是你该关心的事情，选首歌。”  
“I hate myself for loving you.”  
“Huh.”Tony打了个响指，音响设备集体启动，乐声中Steve看了一眼Peter，他仍然紧闭双眼，看上去似乎真的陷入了深度睡眠。  
Tony心不在焉地看着他演出，大部分时间视线都集中在Peter身上，但那个孩子对这一切仍然毫无反应，即使这里的音乐吵到足以叫醒一头大象。  
几分钟过后，情况再一次发生了变化。AI管家切断了音乐，Steve怀疑自己从机械音中听出了一丝紧张：“Sir.”  
“检测到Alpha信息素异常上升。”  
他迅速起身，快速走到Peter跟前：“他在分化？”  
“我认为是，Sir.”  
Steve穿上衣服：“我必须得走了。”  
他在黑市上买的低价抑制剂都临近保质期，在分化期的Alpha信息素冲击下必然失效，那个商人还专门提醒过他这一点。  
Tony无所谓地摆摆手，连眼神都没给他：“再见。”  
他一只脚刚踏出房门，浓烈的红酒味道就从屋子里爆发出来，陷在Alpha气味里的Steve猛然间精神恍惚，再一次反应过来他才发现，自己的味道也开始飘散在空气里。  
淡淡的奶油香味。  
但Omega的味道对于一名刚分化的Alpha来说，简直就像海洛因之于瘾君子。他们能从空气里嗅出0.001%的Omega信息素，然后顺着那个味道找到他们。  
而他现在离那个Alpha还不到五米。  
Peter从背后扑过来抱住他，Alpha的力气很大，Steve一时间竟然挣脱不开他的钳制。少年急切地啃咬着他的脖颈，标记Omega的本能让他做出疯狂的举动，Steve怀疑他甚至已经扯下了自己的一块肉，疼痛和Alpha天生的压制令他失去反抗能力。Tony目睹了几秒钟之内发生的一切，看到Steve脖颈上鲜血淋漓的伤口时他终于反应过来，抓起桌子上那瓶之前被他强塞给Steve的抑制剂朝着两个人喷过去，顺便狠狠打了一下Peter的屁股。  
当空气中的味道消失不见的时候，Peter冷静下来，但他仍然没有恢复理智，眼神茫然无措。  
Tony放下抑制剂：“Jarvis，叫Pepper来。”  
“抱歉，我没料到会出这种意外，”Tony抱起Peter把他放到沙发上，“Pepper马上会来看着他，她有这方面的经验。你有医保吗？还是我带你去医院？”  
Steve下意识地想伸手去摸伤口，在指尖碰到破损流血的皮肤之前被Tony拦住：“别碰，看起来很糟糕，不知道有没有伤到腺体……”  
“带我去医院，拜托了。”

“你的真名挺普通，”Tony拿着登记窗口递出来的病历，Steve脖子上已经被包上了厚厚的一圈纱布，“急诊医生说伤口再深一点你就必须要切割腺体了，看来你运气不错。我本来可以直接找我的医生Banner，但他最近去印度了，这是他的电话。”  
Tony在病历反面写下一个号码：“三天后打电话找他，就说是我让你来的，我付钱。你有Alpha吗？我不确定这种事情是不是要通知家属。”  
“别……”Steve呻吟，他几乎能预见到那会是什么样子的惨剧，也许Bucky会杀了那孩子也说不定，“你能……陪我一会吗？我不想一个人回家。”  
尤其是在家里还有一个Alpha的情况下。  
Tony无奈地笑了笑：“我现在觉得我才是收钱的那个。放松，我会留下来，把一个受伤的Omega扔在医院可不是君子之道。”  
Steve被逗笑了，他边咳边说：“你这个傲慢自大的混蛋。”  
“我刚刚才救了你。”  
“是谁把我拉入险境的？”  
“认真的？接下来我们是不是要打一架分出到底谁对谁错？”  
“我不能跟你打，”Steve认真地说，指了指脖子上的一圈纱布，“至少也得等这个长好。”  
“我有点期待，”Tony坐在候诊室的长椅上，“也许我们现在可以选个合适的地方。夏威夷怎么样？过几天我要去度假，你可以跟我一起。”  
“那是个邀请吗？”  
“不，补偿。”  
“OK，我接受，”Steve眨眼，“以防万一，有多少Alpha会在那里？”  
“Um，没有。但你最好还是带上抑制剂，我把它放在了你的包里，”Tony说，“而且……无意冒犯，你的发情期通常在哪几天？”  
“……不太稳定。”  
“听起来你的Alpha不常在你身边。”  
“他……”Steve语气中带着几分不确定和愧疚，“那不是他的错。”  
Tony看上去想说些什么，但是他的手机响了，男人略带歉意地看了他一眼，离开去接电话。  
大厅里几个人不怀好意地打量着他，Steve极力让自己无视那些眼神，即使他身上的每个细胞都在叫嚣着不安全。落单的受伤Omega，在那些Alpha眼里是绝佳的猎物。他第一次如此期待有人能陪在他身边，Bucky，或者……  
Tony挂掉电话，Steve从他的表情上判断出一定有什么意外发生：“抱歉，我得回去，Steve。”  
“……好。”  
“Peter情绪非常不稳定，Pepper说他一定要见我，”Tony叹气，Steve这才知道那个男孩的名字，“我会让我的朋友来照顾你，他说他马上就到。”  
“这是我的电话，”Tony撕下一张便签递给他，“记得联系我。”  
男人匆匆忙忙地走了，Steve目送他的背影消失，他攥紧手中的绿色纸片，心头怅然若失。  
包扎过后的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他抬起手，隔着纱布也能感到伤口究竟有多深。  
他想起那个男孩疯狂的样子，年轻Alpha完全成为了本能的奴隶，他根本不知道自己在做什么，只是跟随着信息素的扰动而动作。他的唇边带着鲜血，僵硬地站在那里，漂亮的眼睛一片空洞，双手微微颤抖，Steve毫不怀疑他一旦恢复理智就会崩溃。  
而这是他的错。  
ALL HIS FAULT.  
如果他不是该死的Omega，如果他能找到一份正常的工作，如果……  
他的思绪在余光看到医院大门处的人影时戛然而止，熟悉的金发和身高，那个人他绝不会认错。  
Tony的朋友竟然是……Barton教授？！  
他急匆匆地大步走进候诊室，和前台的护士说着什么，眼神不时向大厅里扫视，Steve如遭雷击。趁着Barton还没看到自己，他从休息区的长椅上起身，随手扣上一顶不知道是谁落在扶手上的棒球帽，以不会引人注意的速度走向医院内部，那里的人足够多，也足够掩盖住他的身影。  
Clint顺着护士手指的方向转头时，那里已经空无一人。护士耸了耸肩，表示她也不明白人为什么会突然消失，Clint靠在冰凉的大理石窗口上，又朝那边看了一眼。  
“他刚刚还在那里。”护士说。  
“谢了，我会再找找，”Clint起身准备离开，想起了什么又停下步伐，“他的名字是什么？”  
护士翻动着登记表：“um...Steve, Steve Rogers.”  
一瞬间Clint神情了然，他朝护士点了点头再次道谢，掏出手机给Steve发了一条信息。  
Natasha打开正在震动的翻盖手机。  
将近傍晚Steve才回家，他在附近的Starbark里呆了一下午，手边的现金只够他点一杯冷萃美式，咖啡并没能缓解他的头痛。他不停揉着太阳穴，根本不知道自己应该想什么。一切都变得无比混乱。  
在夕阳的余晖下他慢吞吞走在回家的路上，祈祷Natasha不会过多追问伤口的来由。门锁转动，房间里没有人。一片昏黑。  
Steve打开灯，冰箱上贴着一张黄色的便签。他随手揭下来，Natasha潦草的字迹十分好认：  
“抱歉，Stevie.临时有事，三天后回来。爱你，Nat.”  
他又一次孤身一人。


	4. Chapter 4

“我要辞职。”八点钟是他通常上班的时间，而现在他站在Rumlow的办公室里向这个男人递交辞呈。Steve出门前穿了一件高领毛衣遮住伤口，在Rumlow玩味的目光下他冷汗直冒。  
“我还以为你永远不会到二楼来。你是我们最棒的员工，”Rumlow盯着他的脖子，“我需要一个理由。”  
“我做这份兼职只是因为缺钱，”Steve说，他不自在地扯了扯领子，房间的空调也许温度过高，“现在不是了。”  
Rumlow了然地点点头：“傍上大客户了，嗯？恭喜。”  
“什么？不……”  
Steve的后半句话没能说出来，因为Rumlow手中正拿着他的通话记录。  
“……这是侵犯公民隐私。”他干巴巴地说。  
“事实上，不是，Angelo,”Rumlow晃了晃手中的纸，“这个电话号码是属于我的。所有的工作号码都属于我。”  
“我会还给你，”Steve说，他把手机放在桌上推到Rumlow面前，“然后我会离开。”  
“我不是说你不能，”Rumlow双手交叉撑起头部看着他，Steve怀疑空调温度又调高了不少，“但你得付出点什么，Angelo. 我不是个会保守秘密的人。”  
他对上Steve不可置信的双眼，笑容愉悦：“对，这是个威胁。你会接受吗？”  
沉默在空气中蔓延。  
“接受，或者离开。”Rumlow催促他。  
“……你想，让我，做什么？”Steve一字一顿咬牙切齿地问。  
“哦，我想对你做很多事情，甜心Angelo,”Rumlow冷笑，“我们可以从第一件事开始。别那么看着我，我可没说这是一锤子买卖。”  
“……好。”  
“现在，”Rumlow唇角上扬，“舔我鸡巴。”  
“你疯了吗？！我不是妓女。”Steve皱眉拒绝。  
“你以为你比她们好到哪里去吗，Angelo?没错，你不是卖的，你不要钱，而这比妓女还下贱，”Rumlow冷冷地说，声音里带着毫不掩饰的欲望，“那个晚上我看见你了。你真漂亮，不是吗？”  
FUCK.  
办公室内的空气随着热量一起消失，Steve陷入远海深处的冰窟。他浑身颤抖，难以呼吸，鲜亮的蓝眼睛里一片空洞。  
“别这么害怕，宝贝，”Rumlow起身，右手捏住他的下巴，“但你确实该注意安全。外面的世界很危险，做个好男孩，Angelo.另外，那群流浪汉都死了。”  
这不是他所恐惧的。这不是他想看到的。这不对。这一切都不对。Steve想要尖叫，但他惊恐地发现自己已然失声，Rumlow微笑着在他的唇边印下一吻：“听话，Angelo.”  
Rumlow的左手抚摸着他的脖颈，隔着一层布料他碰到了纱布，Steve疼到倒吸一口冷气：“你今天为什么穿这件，嗯？你被标记了吗？我忘了，你有个男朋友……所以，发生了什么？”  
他一把扯开毛衣，指尖轻轻在伤口附近摩挲：“谁干的？”  
“不……不关你事。”Steve试图躲开他。  
“Stark？”Rumlow看了眼Steve的表情，摇头，“不是他。到底是谁？”  
Peter. Steve对那个金发少年的唯一了解只有他的名字，他甚至连男孩的长相也没看清楚，但在这种时候绝对不能……他已经给那孩子带来很多麻烦了，不能再让他卷入更糟糕的事情。  
“我自己，”Steve紧张地咽下口水，认识Loki之前他不擅长撒谎，现在他至少学会了一点，不要刻意直视着对方，“我自己造成的意外……”  
Rumlow露出一个弧度极大的微笑：“我倒是很想听听这个故事。说出来，Angelo.”  
他捏住Steve下巴的手指收紧，逼迫他向上直视他的眼睛：“告诉我是谁，Angelo.”  
“然后让你杀了他？不，我不会，”Steve的声音里夹杂着嘶嘶的气音，“你是个杀人狂。”  
“其实，”Rumlow松开手，Steve咳嗽，他坐回到办公桌后面，“我不想这么对你的。”  
“但你那双漂亮的蓝眼睛真是目中无人，”他交叉双手，“我只好出此下策。你把我逼成这样的。”  
“……”Steve想反驳他，却找不到有力的词语。他从来不是个能言善辩的人，而这在Rumlow眼中就相当于默认。  
“而且，澄清一件事，我没杀他们，”Rumlow伸出一根手指摇晃，“只不过他们运气不好，遇到了墨西哥黑帮火并。现在我们回到正题，你做还是不做？”  
Steve再一次陷入沉默，最终他开口，声音低到几乎听不见：“……做。”  
“好极了，”Rumlow微笑，“到这儿来，宝贝。”  
他指了指自己旁边的地方，Steve正准备走过去又被叫住：“不，不，Angelo.爬过来。我说了，做个好男孩。你知道这是什么意思，对吧？去捡我的球。”  
“我不会——”Steve反驳，他的伤口开始发痒，抑制剂也许到了时间，他闻到淡淡的伏特加香气，不想承认自己已经开始有了反应，“你是变态。”  
“没错，我是，”Rumlow承认，他转了转椅子，“而你现在得听我的。过来，或者我过去？这可不是什么温柔游戏。如果我不满意，我会用自己的方式惩罚你。”  
Steve屈服了。  
他伏下身子，双膝跪地，大理石地面的冰冷隔着牛仔布料传递上他的皮肤。Steve闭上双眼，上半身缓缓下移，双手贴上地面撑起身子，一步步向前挪去。  
他可以听到Rumlow在笑。  
Steve听到椅子滑动的声音，男人伸出手摸了摸他的头发：“Good boy.”  
“到Daddy这儿来。”


End file.
